


i met you

by Hugabug



Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, indirect "i love you"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/pseuds/Hugabug
Summary: "It's weird that we came so close to never meeting."





	i met you

**Author's Note:**

> anon: I love all the asks you've been doing lately! They're so cute! Would you write something about Eugene reacting to the scar Zach has on his neck from that car crash where he almost died as a kid?

Zach closes his eyes to the rhythmic tapping of Eugene’s fingers at his chest.

“What are you doing?” he murmurs, half-asleep but not yet in full doze. Eugene’s head is right next to his on their shared pillow, his hair tickling Zach’s forehead, and his breath puffing, warm and present, against the shell of Zach’s ear. It’s an intimate position, a new one that sends goose bumps down Zach’s spine, and the fact that they got to this point still amazes him to no end.

The tapping continues.

“It’s… here, right?” Eugene says, moving his touch up to Zach’s collarbone, hesitant. “The scar?”

Zach shakes his head, reaching up to move Eugene’s hand to his neck. Calloused fingers rub at the slightly raised skin there, faded over time, but still evident when looked at close enough. Eugene fixates over it for a moment, tracing it first with his index finger, then his middle, then finally passing over it again and again with his thumb. It’s a comforting gesture, but Zach doesn’t know who exactly it’s for.

“Gene?”

Eugene’s chuckle puffs against his ear. “It’s weird,” comes the whisper, so quiet, the only clue that they’re being said at all is the slight movement of lips against cheek. “That we came so close to never meeting.” A pause. “I don’t think I want to know who I’d be if I never met you.”

It sounds like a confession.

Zach laughs, quietly, blinks his bleary eyes open. Even so close, Eugene is a blur, half hidden under the mess that was his hair. Zach brushes it away and smiles when brown eyes, wide and bright with emotion come into view, two points of clarity amongst dim surroundings. Silence reigns and instead of filling it, like he is wont to do, Zach twists until their foreheads are pressed together, their breaths mingling in the space between their noses. Eugene’s hand is still upon the curve of his neck and he draws it away, tangles their fingers the way they’ve tangled their legs. Intertwined tighter than before, they soak in the other’s presence until Zach is dozing in and out again, surrounded by a warmth that’s new but welcome.

“You met me,” he says, sleepily. In awe. “And I met you.”

Eugene stays quiet, even if his throat constricts with a little click– all has been said, and little has been left unspoken. Zach has heard them all.

They sleep and that is the end of that.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr ver.](http://en-sam-malas.tumblr.com/post/168287039998/i-love-all-the-asks-youve-been-doing-lately)   
>  [tumblr](en-sam-malas.tumblr.com)


End file.
